This invention relates to a control apparatus for a vehicle such as a tractor or the like.
Certain types of tractor or like working vehicle comprises a hydraulically operable backward and forward travel switching mechanism incorporated in a propelling power transmission system. This switching mechanism is operable through a control lever by working a backward and forward change lever disposed adjacent a steering wheel, to cause the vehicle to move back and forth. Since this type of vehicle is movable back and forth by simple operations of the change lever, it is well suited for work that involves frequent backward and forward movements. One such example of work is an earth moving operation carried out by a tractor carrying a bulldozing blade. Furthermore, this type of vehicle comprises various hand levers arranged adjacent the steering wheel to facilitate its operation. Generally, these hand levers, including the backward and forward change lever, are mounted to be oscillatable on axes parallel to a steering wheel stem for the sake of their operability.
On the other hand, it is necessary for the steering handle to be positionally adjustable toward and away from the driver so that the driver may steer the vehicle with ease regarding of his physique. This positional adjustment is achieved by flexing the wheel stem on an axis perpendicular thereto.